1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a plug for closing up a hole or aperture in a panel and more particularly to a plug of the snap-on type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind plug is used in case where a panel aperture such as an access hole or a drain hole needs to be closed up after use. The plug is made of a resilient material and adapted to be inserted into a complementary panel aperture by hand pressing. In this connection, when the plug is made of a relatively soft resilient material, it is insertable with ease but prone to be slipped off. On the other hand, when the plug is made of a relatively hard resilient material, it can be assuredly retained in position but its insertion cannot be attained with ease. The prior art snap-on plug encounters such a dilemma described as above.